Cartoon Network Universe x Dragon Ball : Vs Cell
by doomer92
Summary: Cell emerges in the Cartoon network universe, can our heroes band together to stop him, our will it be the end of our favorite characters?
1. Prologue

Cartoon Network Universe x Dragon Ball:

Vs Cell: Endgame

Prologue:

It was a calm evening in the land of Ooo, the creatures of whimsy enjoying the relative peace throughout the land. In the giant tree house just outside of the candy kingdom, were two of Ooo's greatest adventurers, Finn the Human and Jake the Dog, playing their anthropomorphized console, Beemo. For all of the heroism the duo had accomplished, from stopping the vile Ice King to saving the candy kingdom from the detestable likes of the Lich, they could have never foreseen the tragic events that would befall not only them, but everyone in their universe: past, present, and future, for these two are about to embark on a journey that will encompass the denizens of their entire universe, in all its iterations.

As night befell the two heroes, the two settled in for the night. Finn, as he looked out his window out into the ever whimsical landscape, had an ever burning thought in his mind: "How did the world get like this? I mean, I know Ooo has always been this way since I was born, but something doesn't feel…right."However, the young hero soon put it out of his mind, and settled in for bed, completely unaware of the dark machinations going on underneath his very feet...

Five years ago: In a not so distant land from Ooo

In a deep underground laboratory, almost untouched by the Great Mushroom War, which had left the surrounding areas burned and desolate, the lights began to flicker on. The lab looked like a page ripped from out of a science fiction comic book, however, something was different. Instead of representing the futuristic hope of tomorrow, this laboratory seemed to be the twisted image of it, looking dark, twisted, and somewhat biological in nature. Just as soon as the lights finished flickering, a whirring sound started up in the background. When the being that started all of this came upon this sight, he began to elate with glee, his blue skin and beard drenched with sweat. "Yes!" said the Ice King, "I knew that there was a hidden lab here! Now to find something that will impress Bubblegum." The wizard clunked around the lab, throwing things that looked uninterested as he pilfered through the ancient scientific artifacts.

However, not soon after he had gone through everything in the lab, He came upon a biological looking chamber surrounded by a vast amount of recording tools and monitors. He looked inside the glass chamber, which at first, looked like a glass dome filled with green fluid. However, soon after wiping away a layer of dust, the fluid gave way to a large, imposing, insect-like creature in the glass vat. The clumsy ice wizard thought to himself "Ooh, you think Bubblegum's into bugs?" After pondering for a few minutes, he decided against it, and was about to leave. Instead of leaving, however, he tripped on a large wire on the way out, and grabbed onto a switch on the control panel! The switch activated, setting the whole room into motion. The green vat behind him began to glow, and the creature throbbed vigorously. "Cell, can you hear me" Said a voice coming from an unknown source "this is your creator, Mandark!" As the creature heard this, he began to throb even more. "Now begins your mission, my son! You have been designed to be the ultimate fighter, constructed with the DNA of the greatest fighters from the ancient world! If you're hearing this, the Mushroom war has ended, and the earth has become stable once again." The Ice wizard grasped his head after hearing these words" Earth…Mushroom war…. Stable, why do these words hurt me!" As the voice continued, the creature in the glass dome grew, until the dome began to crack" Your mission, Cell, is to destroy the universe, to make everyone pay for stopping my plans on every occasion! If I can't rule the universe, it must be destroyed! AHAHA-HAHAHA!" The chiding, annoying laugh continued until the insectoid beast burst completely from the glass" Now then, my agent of destruction, absorb the life energy of the mutant abominations left behind after the war, until you are strong enough to find a means of returning to the now distant past! Then, absorb three super beings known as the Powerpuff girls! With the chemical X in their bodies, you'll be able to evolve to your perfect form! Do this in my name, my son, and sow destruction throughout the universe!"

As the horrible insectoid, this…Cell, lumbered from it's now broken chamber, the Ice King felt over come with a feeling of dread. As soon as the creature took on step towards him, the Ice Wizard flew as fast as his beard would carry him. In the meantime however, remembering his diabolical mission, Cell proceeded to lumber out of the now abandoned laboratory, and in a near hillside, buried himself underground, to arise as the most sinister being to emerge in the universe.


	2. Ooo's Darkest Day

Chapter 2

Ooo's Darkest Day and the Call to a Grand Adventure!

Present day Ooo

As the as the night gave way to the dawn, the sun shone in on the abode of Finn and Jake, and the candy kingdom came abuzz. However, the dawn's glare also gave way to a sheer mountain cliff, and as morning dew accumulated around the rock, a boulder came loose and crashed to the ground on a nearby island. This boulder, however, held the very instrument of the world's end, the cocoon of the vile Cell. As the rubble settled, the cocoon began to tremble vigorously, and from the back of it emerged an instectoid, reptilian man, very tall, almost demonic in appearance, with piercing, demonic eyes. The being Known as imperfect cell now stood confidently against the wind, in full knowledge of the pain and suffering he had been created to cause, and with a vile smirk, he took off at almost supersonic speed towards the nearby land of Ooo, to absorb the inhabitants and sow fear throughout the land.

About ten hours later, as Finn and Jake were out exploring a nearby dungeon, they heard a heavy rumble coming from the surface. "What the Glob was that" exclaimed Finn, as he struggled to regain balance. "Aw, Finn, it was probably nothing, now come on, let's keep going" Jake said, as he moved some rubble caused by the quake. "No way, man, that's not normal, we have to check it out." The duo climbed back up to the surface through a hole Jake dug, only to see the world wrought in chaos, as people ran for their lives. Finn glared at Jake "nothing, huh?" and both ran off to the candy kingdom, the seeming origin of the chaos. On the way to the Candy kingdom, in the middle of the Cotton Candy forest, the duo came upon a slim, gray, raven haired woman. "Marceline, did you see what's going on in the Candy kingdom?" said Finn, panting from running as fast as his legs and feet would carry him. "Hmm, I wouldn't know, pretty sure anything that happens around there, Bonnibel's got it covered" Said the vampire queen as she rolled her eyes sarcastically. "No, I really think this is different, something doesn't feel right" said Finn in a serious and almost threatening tone "I feel like this, thing, whatever it is, isn't just some random monster or something, it's weird, I can't explain it." Marceline noticed the overt and serious tone of Finn's voice, and his behavior. "Alright Finn, Jake, lets' go" in the same serious manner as Finn, as they both could sense something different about this threat.

As Cell continued his rampage throughout the Candy kingdom, looking menacing and poised as he non-challantly absorbed the residents of the kingdom, he came upon the Castle of Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. "Hmmm, yes, I can feel a strong electromagnetic field around this palace, he he, yes, if I'm going to find a means back to the past, it'll be here" said Cell, as he stared at the castle entry. As soon as he said this, however, two imposing gumball machine stood behind him, and with a droning roar, uttered "Evil Presence detected, Must Defend!" Cell, feigning interest, turned to face them, and as they lumbered towards him, Cell's eyes began to glow, and in seconds, two red beams were launched from them, sweeping the whole of both statues. As the smoke cleared, only gumballs and rubble remained. Cell smiled to himself, delighting in the agony he had caused. Not soon ever, Cell heard a scream come from the castle. Locking on to the source, Cell blasted through the walls of the castle with a barrage of hand-fired ki blasts, vaporizing two candy sphinxes in the process. With a proper amount of damage done to the structure, half of the building collapsed, leaving nothing standing in the way between him and his target, Princess Bubblegum.

As Bonnibel faced her assailant, she screamed in terror and awe as he stepped towards her, casting an imposing shadow over her. "Well well, if it isn't another princess, your kind seem to be abundant in these parts, well, used to be" He said with a demonic chuckle as he swung his needle like tail. "What do you want, you monster?" Bonnie screamed, as she crawled away whimpering. Cell took a courteous bow as he introduced himself "Well, I suppose I at least owe you an introduction before I absorb you, my name is Cell, my dear, and quite frankly, your continued existence depends on whether or not you can supply me with a means of time travel." "Time travel? What does a horrible monster like you need with time travel?" Bonnie whimpered, as Cell slowly approached her. Cell, with a look of non-challant indifference, simply said "My dear, my intentions are the least of your worries" and with that, his tail zipped around Bonnie's throat, giving her only enough time to emit an ear splitting scream.

The scream reached the ears of Finn, Jake and Marceline, who now stood in the central plaza of the Candy kingdom. "PB, no" Finn said under his breath, and as soon he said this, he charged towards the half destroyed castle, with Marceline not far behind. Jake, who was still somewhat confused on why this event was different than anything, lagged behind, tired from running. As he stopped to catch his breath, he spotted a familiar sight, an old man in blue with a grand looking crown. "Ice king!" Jake yelled and bound the ice wizard with his stretchy limbs, "What the flub is going on, man?! Why's all this going down?" The Ice King, in a semi-catatonic state, could only say"My fault...my fault…Cell.". With a slap, Jake angrily said"Cell? Your faults, what'd you do?!" Coming to his senses, the Ice wizard, said to Jake "This is all my fault, I unleashed this creature, I'm so sorry!" Hurriedly, Jake said"What, come on" and ran towards the castle with the Ice king in tow. As they reached the castle, the heroes looked frantically for the princess, with no result, only a butler's clothes and some cinnamon bun residue. Out of nowhere, a scream came from the basement. "Hold on, PB, I'm coming" Finn screamed, as him, Marceline, and Jake, Carrying the Ice king, ran down the spiral stairs as fast as possible, and busted open the door to Bonnie's laboratory, where they came face to face with the culprit, Cell, with Bonnibel still in tow, standing in front of a pulsating green and black portal.

"Well well well, this is rather unexpected, didn't think I missed any morsels" Cell tightened his grip on Bonnie, causing her to wince in pain, and cutting her air supply further. "Regardless, you'll be dead on way or another so I suppose it doesn't really matter, does it, Finn, Jake, Marceline?" With that, Cell dropped Bonnibel, who had passed out due to lack of air. "H-how do you know us" said Finn, as he drew his sword. Cell took a step forward, leading the three heroes to prepare for battle, with Marceline drawing her Axe-bass. Cell noticed Jake drop the ice King, who had fallen asleep, but was awakened by the impact, catching Cell's attention. "Well, if it isn't the old Ice wizard, long time, no see" said Cell, as he slung his tail towards the Ice King, piercing his stomach, and drew him forward. "You ask how I know you all, well, it was all thanks to this ice wizard, specifically, his DNA." "What do you mean, vile Demon" Finn exclaimed. Cell simply smiled. "Demon, you say? Not quite, however, I can't say I disagree, he he." As Cell spoke, the trio noticed the Ice king begin to deteriorate, as Cell's tail began to pulse. Soon, nothing was left of the Ice king but his crown, robe, and bandages. "W-what did you do" exclaimed Marceline. Cell simply stood there with a smug look on his face. "Finn, I've noticed that you're the only human I've seen here, are you the last?" Finn was befuddled, "What, man, that doesn't matter..." "Well, I'd say it does, you see, I'm actually part human" Cell chided, as he kicked the ice kings crown away. "Pity that after this, there will only be one" as he said this, Cell crouched into fighting position, with a strange pressure emanating from him "and here's a clue, it won't be you!" Cell then charged at the three, with Finn and Jake managing to dodge. Marceline, however, caught the full force of the punch, and was thrown hard against the wall, breaking through it and creating a mile long cavern in the dirt surrounding the basement. Marceline, as she recovered, exclaimed "You bastard! I'll kill you!" The vampire queen charged at Cell at full speed, about to clobber him with her Axe-bass. Cell simply stared at her, until she made contact. Marceline smiled as she made contact, however, instead of a broken enemy, she was face to face with a broken bass, blade spit, and holding only the stick. With this, Cell, proceeded to launch a fury of physical blows at the vampire queen, leaving her battered. She could only float and look onward as Cell charged and launched a full powered kick, and sent her flying towards the ceiling and through the roof. He then launched an eye beam at Marceline, impaling her and causing her to spit up blood as she fell back down the basement, only to be met with a backhand slap into the wall.

As the Vampire queen rose from the rubble, she could only say "Dammit" as she fainted. Finn looked onward with absolute terror. "Ha, vampires, termites amongst maggots" said Cell. Bonnibel came to, and saw Marceline unconscious, the Ice King's remains, and the heroes Finn and Jake standing against the murderous abomination. Cell sensed this, and said, coldly, "Hmph, You've outlived your usefulness, you existence is no longer necessary, die!" and fired a small, pink colored beam from his finger, hitting Bonnibel in the chest and piercing her. "Ahhh!" Bonnie said, as blood erupted from the wound. The color completely drained from both Finn and Jake's faces, as Cell simply looked at her smugly. "Heh, there goes the last princess" said Cell, as he reveled in the pain he was causing "Not my problem anyways, soon this whole world will be destroyed, so in the end, it's of no consequence." Finn simply stood there, tightening his fist in anger "You – You monster! I-I hate you!" Finn's hand then started to glow, leaving Jake in awe. "You're right, I am, and soon, everyone in the past will see that! Don't worry, though, Finn, when this world ends, it'll all be over, along with you!" Cell then walked towards the portal "I'll see you later Finn, oh, wait, I won't, hahaha!" As soon as Cell let loose that horrible laugh, Finn let loose a blue streak of light towards Cell. Cell simply deflected it, hitting the ceiling above Marceline, crushing her further, and with that, Cell disappeared beyond the portal.

While Finn and Jake stood there in awe of what Finn had done, Bonnibel came too momentarily, having seen the Ki blast the Finn had let loose, his hand still faintly glowing. "What is this...? I feel, weird", said Finn. "Finn, Finn, come here…" Bonnibel muttered. Finn and Jake leaned in to aid the princess. "Princess! Are you ok…please be ok..." eked Finn, holding Bonnibel's hand, her pulse growing faint. "Finn, you have to follow him, if you don't, he'll destroy the earth *Cough* I don't have much time, Finn, you're our only hope." Finn began to sob as the princess slipped further into death. "Go Finn, go and fight Cell, you're the only one of us who has a chance, you're special, Finn" Bonnibel shed a tear, as her words became more raspy "I always knew you were, now go forth into the portal, Finn, it's set to 3,000 years into the past, go, rally the heroes of that time, and take…him…down!" With those last words, Bonnibel went silent, drew her last breath, and died.

With a clenched fist and a forwards stare, Finn and Jake walked into the portal, to take down the monster that had destroyed their friends, and stop his murderous rampage, once and for all.


End file.
